


1) Noble Duties

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Dragon Age II - Act 2, F/M, Hawke (Dragon Age) Has a Twin, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Mariah and Leandra Hawke discuss noble duties. Garren puts his two cents in
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Male Hawke/Merrill
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	1) Noble Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, Mariah and Garren don't really get along much.

**Prompt** : "It will be fun, trust me"  
set before the timeline of Singer of Magic

Leandra was arranging a bouquet on the table just inside the door, smelling the white lilies. She looked up as her daughter passed. "Mariah, dear, there is a little soiree that the Marquis de Sorisat is throwing this evening. It would be very helpful if you and your brother would come with me."

Mariah Hawke gave a little groan. "Mother, of the two of us, I'd be the better one to go to a socialite party. And by better, I mean that at least I'll only stab out my own eyes, whereas my dear twin would stab everyone else. So, really, it would be better if we didn't."

Leandra rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue in annoyance. "We're nobles now. We have certain obligations to our peers, especially if we want to **stay** nobles." She turned from the flowers, hands planted on her hips. "I cannot be the only one to fulfill them." With a sigh, Mariah mumbled her agreement. Leandra eyed her. "And you'll ask your brother, as well?"

Miserable, Mariah nodded. Suddenly she perked up. "Could I bring Fenris?" she asked.

After a moments consideration, Leandra nodded. "If he agrees to be circumspect, you can have your bodyguard."

"He's not- oh, nevermind," Mariah gave up. Fenris was still keeping her at arms length, but maybe he'd agree to come tonight to keep her out of trouble. "What if I can't get Garren to agree to go?"

"Get me to agree to go to what?" Garren asked, coming down the stairs.

Leandra smiled at him. "Why, to a party, of course. Your sister thought it would be just your sort of event." Mariah made a face behind Leandra's back, and Garren had to cough to cover up his laugh. "It will be fun, trust me," she insisted, crossing her arms.

Garren sighed and nodded. None of the Hawke siblings had ever been able to say no to their mother, especially after their father had died. "Wonderful! I'll let the Marquis know to expect the three of you, then." She spun off to write the message.

"How do you get us into these things?" Garren growled at his twin. "And what did she mean by three? Who else is coming?"

"Well..." she looked away, playing with the belt from her house robe.

"You're bringing Fenris, aren't you." He sounded resigned. Mariah nodded. "If you're bringing that close-minded boy toy off yours, I'm bringing Merrill."

"Better tell Mother," Mariah commented. "And he's not close-minded. You know what they did to him. Can you blame him for hating blood mages?"

Garren just glared before stomping off to find Leandra.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first prompt; huzzah  
> No but really please keep that in mind while reading, I was flying by the seat of my pants.


End file.
